


Visitor

by Ryhalla



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cat, Drabble, Gen, Lap Pillow, Not Beta Read, Raizel cant do math, he was designed for battle not calculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryhalla/pseuds/Ryhalla
Summary: Raizel muses over where an unexpected guest came from.





	Visitor

Raizel glared at his opponent. He’d been battling them all evening and yet there they sat, completely unfazed by his efforts. It was enough to make anyone want to give up but not him. This task was entrusted to him and he would faithfully complete it. Surely there must be a way out of this, some piece he was missing. He just had to find it. But time was running out. Raizel could only wonder if he was going to make it through this.

A sudden piercing meow interrupted his train of thought. Raizel looked up from the coffee table to see a pudgy tabby cat staring back at him. The mysterious feline looked perfectly at home on one of the living room ottomans, as though it had always been there.

_Frankenstein doesn’t own a cat_, he thought. His bonded was very particular about his things. Everything had to be absolutely impeccable. He once saw the man burn a blazer he was sewing because the stitching was off by a few millimeters. Raizel tried to get him to relax so he wouldn't be burned out by impossible goals but to no avail. If Frankenstein saw how the cat was getting fur on all the furniture he would probably faint. 

He glanced at the windows by the TV in front of him before returning to the cat. Frankenstein always made sure to shut all the windows before he retired for the night. The front door locked automatically and the balcony had been closed hours ago. How did a cat get inside the house? He pondered the possibilities until he felt a warm weight land in his lap. The cat made themselves comfortable by kneading at his thighs before promptly curled up to sleep. Raizel blinked at the pile of fur before gently petting their head. The visitor loudly purred in contentment.

_I suppose they can stay for a while_, he mused. He could ask Frankenstein and the children about it in the morning. The mystery would be solved soon enough. _That just leaves..._ Raizel’s eyes slid back to the forgotten enemy that he’d left on the table with a frown.

Now if only he could solve for X.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my tumblr with a few edits. I thought it was silly that cats apparently waltz into people's houses for a nap so this little drabble was born. 
> 
> I'm only used to writing essays so short stories are entirely new waters. Writing tips are appreciated <3


End file.
